<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brothers Making Fem!MC Squirt by Angelteaers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246747">The Brothers Making Fem!MC Squirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers'>Angelteaers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelteaers/pseuds/Angelteaers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons of the demon bros and their reactions to you squirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brothers Making Fem!MC Squirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I hope you all enjoy this, my family members kept coming to talk to me while I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer</p><p>He would not stop teasing you tonight.<br/>His member pushed against your quivering slit as he slowly teased your entrance. You felt hot and your legs felt tight.<br/>This was your third time that night and he showed no signs of letting you go.<br/>You could feel his member against your aching clit. He prodded you once more and your eyes rolled back as you felt that heat pool in your stomach once more.<br/>“Excited MC, hmm good after being such a good girl I will ravish you until I’m satisfied.”<br/>His fingers rubbed against the head of your clit as he entered you slowly. He pressed his hips against you applying more pressure to your body.<br/>You wouldn’t last long he sped his fingers and pinched you. You cried out as you felt this shooting sensation arise from your lower half.<br/>Lucifer looked up at you and smiled. “Well MC I didn’t know you were a squirter, let’s see if I can make you do that again.”</p><p>Mammon</p><p>You guys had been making out with a little dry humping in between.<br/>Let’s just say the Great Mammon was treating his baby with some loving after another sappy movie session.<br/>“MC, I know you don’t hear me say this often but I love you and today I’ll show you how much.” With that, he untangled himself from your arms and pushed your legs apart.<br/>He licked his lips when he saw your panties and quickly pushed them aside.<br/>He dove his head towards your cunt and his soft lips kissed your opening.<br/>He sucked and lapped your clit then vigorously pushed his tongue in and out of your entrance, all the while you were gasping and panting from the pleasure.<br/>He brought you to your climax but showed no signs of stopping.<br/>“AAAAh Mammon! Stop baby, I- please” you cried out but continued to suck and lick you.<br/>Your legs were tightening again you felt your whole body heat up. You pleaded for him to stop but he sped up instead. Your hand tangled in his hear you yanked him up and his lips released your aching clit with an audible pop.<br/>It shot out from you and hit him right on his chin, you threw your head back with a cry.<br/>When you finally came down from you high he looked at you with wide eyes, and blushed.<br/>“The Great Mammon can always make you feel this good.” He mumbled out, his eyes staring at your sopping pussy. He clearly wanted to do that again.</p><p>Levi</p><p>You had challenged him to a brawl match in his new fighting game, he felt confident in his skills and always was down to put a normie in their place.<br/>You decided to up the challenge by saying the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted. He agreed and unfortunately for you, you lost 5 times in a row.<br/>“Ugh! It’s impossible to win against you!” You mumbled into the pillow you pressed to your face. He chuckled at your obvious annoyance. “So what do you want me to do now?” You asked turning to face him.<br/>“Sit on my face MC” his eyes bore into yours, “and don’t move while I eat you out”. You gulped, when did he get so bold and serious. You stood and slowly pulled off your pants and undies.<br/>You straddled his body and moved your hips towards his face so your pussy was inches from his lips.<br/>He let out a low puff of air which blew against your entrance, you squirmed in surprise. His eyes narrowed and his hands roughly grabbed your hips. “I thought I told you not to move! Now just stay still and let me enjoy this.”<br/>He nipped your thighs, he used his tongue and flicked against you over and over, constantly drinking in your fluids every time you came.<br/>His fingers pressed themselves into your soft thighs, you came down from another orgasm and you were about to say perhaps you should stop for now and take care of him when he plunged his tongue roughly into you again. You yelped and the liquid shot out from you right onto his tongue.<br/>He pulled you down so your ass rested on his chest, his blush filling his face. He sheepishly looked towards you. “CanIdothatagainIdidn’tknowIcouldmakeyousquirt” he uttered out while hiding his eyes.<br/>You blushed but smiled, pressing your palm against his cheek and turning him to look at you, you gave him a soft kiss, “Of course you can.”</p><p>Satan</p><p>It was your six month anniversary, he had taken you out for a great date and had given you a beautiful pendant as a gift.<br/>Your gift was some sexy cat-themed lingerie and the karma sutra.<br/>He was surprised but quite enthusiastic especially when he carried you to the bed and rubbed his hardened dick against your lingerie covered ass.<br/>“Let’s try that position next MC” he purred into your ear. He turned and flipped your body moving you into the right position before rutting against your slit. The friction from him and the lingerie was making your body heat up a lot faster.<br/>When he finally plunged into you, it was like you were seeing stars, his movements were firm and hard. You felt him slap against you with each thrust, you felt his breath upon you, his hands squeezing and teasing your body. You that tension that had quickly built suddenly release and you climaxed before him.<br/>“Oh honey, hold on more let me get there to” He said pumping himself in and out of you. His body pressed up against you. Something about the position pushed you up when you were about to come off your high. He felt you tighten against him again and watched you scream as you released a violent stream.<br/>He pumped harder, “Let’s see what other positions will make you squirt like that MC” he whispered against your skin.</p><p>Asmo</p><p>Your naked body was splayed across his bed, he sat fully clothed his fingers reaching deep inside your cunt rubbing and pumping you for hours now.<br/>When you told Asmo you wanted to try something different he replied he had a perfect idea.<br/>He wanted to finger you and watch your expression. You hadn’t seen him so focused his brow was creased and his lips were a bit pouty.<br/>He sped up, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he added his third finger into you. You were panting and gasping, you felt so exposed but were enjoying every minute of this erotic pamper session.<br/>So far this was your 4th orgasm but Asmo still didn’t seem satisfied, he left out a huff and pinched your clit. You jerked up sharply and suddenly felt this pressure shoot out from you.<br/>Asmo squealed in delight and finally smiled. “I knew I could make you squirt!” he declared triumphantly.<br/>He scrambled to his desk and pulled out a signed head-shot of him winking. “Here MC, every satisfied pussy receives a signed Asmo photograph.”<br/>You rolled your eyes and yanked him over so you could pepper his face with kisses.</p><p>Beel</p><p>Tonight was the night, you and Beel had been dating for a while and you decided to finally get intimate with him.<br/>You set up a romantic scene in your room and led him into it after your date. You started making out and Beel pulled you onto his lap. You ground yourself against his hardening member.<br/>He humped himself against you, each thrust getting harder and faster. The friction from your panties and his jeans against your cunt just make you wetter and built up more tension.<br/>He yanked off your skirt and underwear and raised his hips to meet your unclothed heat. The jeans were rough against you and you tried to squeeze your thighs together.<br/>Beel pulled out his large cock and pumped himself twice before teasing your clit and entrance by rubbing against them.<br/>When he finally entered you, you felt so full, so stretched, he was so big it felt tight. Almost like you could break, you tried to squeeze your thighs to together and lift yourself off of him but his large hands kept you in place and forced you down.<br/>You hardly lasted, you felt the tight cord in your stomach snap, and you squirted right on his dick and let out a loud moan and cry.<br/>You met his eyes and let out a small smile. He raised himself up against you again. Tonight would be long and you would be sore and tired the next day.</p><p>Belphie</p><p>Belphie loved cock warming<br/>His cock buried inside you as you both just rested against each other.<br/>It was his preferred method of lovemaking, but today you annoyed him so you had to face his punishment.<br/>You had spilled red juice on his favourite pillow, while he was napping on it and to make matters worse it seemed that the stain was not coming out.<br/>So there you were on top of the dryer, no pants with Belphie’s fingers buried in your pussy. He flicked your clit and pinched it between his fingers, giving a small tug.<br/>“You deserve this MC, you were being a bad girl,” he said menacingly all you could do was sob out and try to say you were sorry between your moans of pleasure.<br/>He sharply plunged his two fingers in and out of your pussy and rubbed your clit with his other hand. He had been doing this for the full hour that his pillow had been in the washing machine.<br/>He removed his finger right before you were about to orgasm. To take his pillow out of the machine, you decided to get yourself to that high and began to rub yourself, hard.<br/>“MC does this look clean to you?” he turned and showed you the pillow, unfortunately, you reached your high and felt a shooting sensation from your lower region and it landed right on his pillow.<br/>Your mouth hung wide open and his eyes darkened, he came towards you.<br/>“Naughty girls who squirt over their boyfriend’s clean pillows deserve punishment don’t you agree MC.” He roughly kissed you “But I didn’t know you could squirt, I wonder if I can get you there again before my pillow is done in the washer.” He whispered against your ear as his fingers entered you again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>